Unofficially Yours
by Sabrina-nee
Summary: "You're MY girlfriend." Rogue drunkenly announced. An awkward silence passed through before a roar of series of violent reaction was heard. "What in Kami-sama are talking about?" Natsu angrily asked. Rogue-Lucy shipping!


**Unofficially Yours**

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Rogue Cheney cupped his aching head; he groaned when he felt as if his stomach was twisted in an awkward way that made the Shadow Dragon Slayer want to vomit out everything—even his internal organs to be honest. So this is what they call hang over. _Damn!_ He shouldn't have agreed to have a drink with Orga and Sting last night but his pride as a man was on stake so even though he knew that he couldn't handle liquor for more than three cups he still agree to have drink with his comrade.

"Good morning lover boy!" Sting greeted once Rogue entered the kitchen.

Rogue glared at his blonde team mate as he occupied the chair across Sting. "Shut the fuck up." Rogue mumbled in annoyance while nursing his aching head with an ice bag pressed against his temple.

Not even intimidated by his raven haired comrade's death glare, Sting's grin grew wider. "Some of us woke up on the wrong side of the bed." the blonde Dragon Slayer teased earning a sharp gaze from Rogue again in contrast to the Shadow Dragon Slayer's expression Sting laughed out instead.

"Oh you're finally awake, Rogue-_kun_." Orga teased as he too entered the kitchen.

_Lover boy? Rogue-kun?_ The way Orga smirked at him made Rogue think something troublesome happened last night. Rogue glared at Orga and then to Sting whom was laughing hysterically across him. Something is definitely not right. The problem is that Rogue can't remember anything besides finishing his third glass of alcohol.

Rogue suspiciously narrowed his eyes at Sting and Orga. "Something _happened_ last night right?"

Sting answered Rogue with another fit of laughter, complete with slamming of his fist on the wooden table and clutching of his stomach with his other hand, much to Rogue's annoyance.

"You don't remember anything?" Orga asked, bemused.

Rogue rolled his crimson eyes before shifting the ice bag on the other part of his aching head. "If I do, I wouldn't be asking you." _Dang!_ Can't this hang over leave him alone already?

Orga chuckled. "I don't know if you're going to like whatever happened last night though; it's not exactly pleasant but still it was entertaining." Orga said and added a snigger at the end making Rogue to furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Last night was definitely entertaining." Lector said as he floated inside the kitchen.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch second the mention landing beside the other Exceed.

Rogue leaned towards his reliable Exceed cat. "Frosch tell me what happened last night. I don't think I'll get a sensible answer from those idiots." he said gesturing his head towards the snickering Orga and laughing Sting.

The cat inclined his head to the side and pursed his lips. "Well when you had your fourth cup of alcohol you—"

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

_A drunk Sting was arguing with an almost drunk Orga about having no girlfriend all throughout the twenty three years he's been living. And then Orga started teasing the White Dragon Slayer because he always had soft eyes whenever Yukino's around._

_"You've got hots on Yukino-chan~~~" Orga teased nudging Sting on his side._

_Sting pushed Orga away through the latters' face but curiously a bright crimson color tainted his cheeks._

_"Shuddup." Sting muttered and then he hastily slammed his hands over his lips feeling nauseated from over consumption of alcohol._

_Orga laughed at his comrade's misery and then turned his attention to the staggering Rogue beside him. __"How about you Rogue?" Orga patted the Shadow Dragon Slayer's shoulder. "Did you have any girlfriend before?"_

_Sting scoffed as he planted his chin on the wooden table. "Shesh—Rogue never had a single contact with opposite sex before so it's impossible for him to have a girlfriend." Sting answered on behalf of the sedated-acting Rogue._

_Rogue suddenly slammed his hands on the desk startling both Orga and Sting and the two Exceed cats. "Baka!" Rogue said with his half opened eyes. "Who told you that I don't have a girlfriend?"_

_"No one because it's the truth—"_

_Rogue hiccupped before he continued, "I—I do have girlfriend...!" another hiccup. "I have one, you stupid idiot..."_

_Sting and Orga exchanged a puzzled look before dragging their attention back to the drunk Rogue. Sting rolled his eyes at the Shadow Dragon Slayer. "You're the _stupid idiot_, stupid idiot, you don't have a girlfriend. Stop joking around."_

_Rogue tsk-ed before waving his hand. "I do have one! She's beautiful, she's a Mage and she has... she has the same shade of hair color like you, stupid idiot." Rogue pointed a finger at the frowning Sting._

_Orga frowned at Rogue. Beautiful? Orga inwardly pictured both Yukino and Minerva. Both of his female guild mates were beautiful and of course a certified strong Mage. And then Orga mentally crossed out both girls when he glanced at Sting's blonde hair. Rogue said that his supposed 'girlfriend' has the same shade of hair color as Sting. It meant that his mysterious girlfriend has blonde hair. But their guild has no blonde female Mage. Of course it's definitely not Sting. Rogue is not a homosexual, that's for sure._

_"Frosch knows my girlfriend... Right buddy?" Rogue patted Frosch's head._

_Sting, Orga and Lector blinked their eyes at Frosch but Rogue's Exceed cat mirrored their confused expression. "Fro doesn't know what you're talking about, Rogue."_

_Rogue snorted drunkenly. "You know who it was, she was the one who saved you from being hit by carriage three days ago."_

_Frosch was momentarily lost but then a light bulb appeared above the cat's head as he remembered his 'savior' from three days ago. Frosch run away from Sabertooth's lodging because he got scared of the fact that their Master Jiemma wanted to throw out any weak members who lost in a fight in the Magical Game. Frosch was not exactly physically strong and he's also easily scared so he run away from the hotel._

_While he wondered aimlessly around the shopping district of Crocus Town, Frosch was not aware of the carriage in front of him. The cat was frozen in fear and just stared at the approaching carriage. Frosch readied himself from being hit by the carriage when he felt warm arms suddenly wrapped around his tiny body. When Frosch opened his eyes, a kind and gentle brown eyes were hovering above him._

_The Stellar Mage of Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfillia just saved him. He remembered her asking if he was hurt but all Frosch could answer was a loud cry._

_"There, there." Lucy patted the cat on his head soothingly whilst she let Frosch cry out the fear. "You're from Sabertooth ne?" Frosch nodded. Lucy smiled and patted the cat's head again. "Let's go find your nakama okay?" she said._

_Frosch blinked his eyes at his human partner. He can't remember Lucy being Rogue's girlfriend because when the blonde Mage returned him to Rogue he was merely staring at her, okay so there was a small taint of red color on the Shadow Dragon Slayer's cheeks but other than that Rogue said and did nothing._

_He did not even say thanks to the blonde girl for saving the cat!_

_Frosch's musing was interrupted when a familiar blonde Mage entered the bar along with her teammates, Natsu Dragoneel, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Happy, Wendy Marvel and Carla._

_Frosch excitedly wagged his tail as he waved both of his tiny arms to greet Lucy. "Lucy~~."_

_Lucy whipped her head to Frosch before a smile appeared on her pink lips. Lucy waved back at the cat. "Hello Frosch how—ehh?"_

_"It's her!" Rogue suddenly exclaimed pushing his body from the chair making the seat tumbled on the wooden floor. "It's you..." Rogue pointed a finger with slightly swaying body._

_Everyone dragged their baffled faces from the drunken Rogue to the blinking Lucy._

_"What about me?" she asked, completely dumbfounded, as she pointed a finger to herself._

_"You're MY girlfriend." Rogue drunkenly announced._

_An awkward silence passed through before series of violent reaction was heard._

_"What in Kami-sama are talking about?" Natsu angrily asked._

_"She's my girlfriend..." Rogue repeated and took steps towards Lucy._

_Gray rolled his eyes. "As if." he annoyingly said._

_Rogue ignored the glaring Natsu and Gray, he took steps forward to Lucy, as the latter was frozen on her spot with incredulous expression on her pretty face._

_"Anyone who loves my Frosch—" Rogue started as he stood inches away from Lucy; surprisingly he wasn't swaying like any drunk would do. He was standing tall in front of the confused blonde Mage. "I like anyone who likes my cat."_

_It's true that Lucy said she liked Frosch because for Lucy the way the cat addressed himself in third person and the way he inclined his head innocently was so cute. Lucy cuddled Frosch and was broken hearted when she has to return the cat back to Rogue. But never did it occurred to Lucy's brilliant mind that it will result for Rogue to announce that she, Lucy Heartfillia, is now the Shadow Dragon Slayer's girlfriend._

_Just what the hell is happening?!_

_Rogue suddenly wrapped his arms around the shocked Lucy much to Gray and Natsu's annoyance and to Rogue's nakama's amusement._

_When realization brought Lucy back to her senses the blonde Mage wagged her arms on her side and stuttered, "W-w-what are you d-doing?"_

_Gray and Natsu were comically glaring at Rogue; they were exclaiming strings of different colors of curses whilst both of them were being restrained by Erza and Wendy from tackling the Sabertooth's Shadow Dragon Slayer._

_"Get your filthy hands off Lucy, you idiot!" both Fairy Tail Mages exclaimed._

_"Rogue-san, please—"_

_"From now on, call me Rogue-kun, okay?"_

_Lucy's cheeks burned hundred folds. "Huh?"_

_"Rogue_-kun_, okay, Lucy-chan...?"_

_Sting was rolling on the floor laughing hard as Orga snorted behind his hand. Who knew that Rogue can be a comedian when he's drunk? This scene is definitely worth writing down on his diary!_

_"But Rogue-san—"_

_Rogue pout. "-kun..." he corrected._

_Lucy's expression was mixture of disbelief and amusement but nevertheless the blonde gave a reluctant nod. "Rogue_-kun_... You're drunk I'm pretty sure that you won't even remember all this once you're sober. Please let me go now so we can leave the bar and you guys can continue drowning yourself in alcohol—"_

_Rogue shook his head and firmly gripped Lucy on her shoulders. "You're not going anywhere. You're my girlfriend now so you have to stay beside me, got it.?_

_Lucy was about to argue back when Rogue sighed. Everyone was caught off guard and all they could do was to gawk at Rogue when the raven haired Dragon Slayer leaned forward and captured Lucy's lips with his._

_Lucy's eyes widened in size of saucer, her face was shining in deep red blush. When Rogue pulled his face away from the frozen Lucy, he alluringly smiled and softly caressed Lucy's red cheek before he was knocked off his consciousness. His body falls down sideward and Sting was quick to catch his nakama._

_Lucy was left standing with shock expression and wide eyes. Her one hand was slowly making its way to her slightly parted lips._

_"T-that was..." Lucy murmured. "My first kiss..." she whispered slowly, surprisingly though she did not feel any resentment when this knocked out Shadow Dragon Slayer stole her first kiss. There was a foreign bliss poke her on the chest that Lucy choose to ignore._

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Rogue was eyeing his nakama, dumbfounded and hesitant to accept their story. He, Rogue Cheney, embarrassed himself and not to mention announced to the people inside the bar that Lucy is his girlfriend. Rogue blinked his eyes when slowly realization dawn on him before he felt his cheeks heating up that Sting, Orga and the cats took noticed.

He KISSED Lucy!

He goddamn kissed Lucy Heartfillia! What was he doing? Granted that he was drunk last night and he doesn't have a good brain to relay on that time but still—he kissed Lucy! Of all the things he would do, it has to be kissing the blonde Fairy Tail Mage in front of her nakama!

Rogue felt his head aching worst than before. "Shit..."

"My thoughts exactly." Sting teased.

Rogue glared at his blonde nakama. "Shut it." he said before harshly pushing himself off the chair. He better straighten things up before the rest of the Fairy Tail Mages hunt him from molesting their precious nakama.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Rogue found himself wandering towards the hotel that Fairy Tail guild was occupying. He was downright nervous, not because Lucy's nakama will surely wring his neck for defiling their blonde Stellar Mage. Rogue was concerned about how will he take Lucy's reaction. She's probably disgusted or worst angry at him for stealing a kiss from her.

Rogue sighed fully decided to end his misery now. The brunet Mage absently glanced up to the bridge and saw Lucy staring on the flowing water. Alone. Rogue halted and took his time to study the slender figure of the Celestial Mage. Lucy had her elbows propped on the stoned balusters of the bridge, she was watching the flow of the water with serene expression and then her lips formed a soft smile whilst her cheeks burned in light blush.

Rogue shook his head after being mesmerized by Lucy's beauty before he took steps again towards the blonde Mage.

"Lucy-san?"

Lucy creased her eyebrows and tilted her face on him. Her blush intensified at the sight of him; Rogue swallowed hard when Lucy gave him an uncertain smile.

"Rogue-kun?" Lucy sweat dropped and in panic she quickly said, "I mean Rogue-SAN!"

Rogue tried not to pull his lips upward, instead he remained stoic. "Listen, I just wanted to apologize to whatever happened last night, I know it's not an excuse to say that I was drunk and all but—"

Lucy's uncertain smile turned into sad laugh before saying, "You don't have to apologize, Rogue-san. I understand, I mean yes you were drunk and you're not aware of what you were doing or saying." Lucy paused before she continued. "You're not even aware of that—anyways please don't mind it all." Lucy beamed at him.

"I... I should go back to the hotel now..." Lucy quickly said and bowed down. "Please don't think about whatever happened last night." she said before she tried to turn her back on him.

However, Lucy was startled when Rogue was suddenly standing in front of her,blocking her way. "I hope you won't get angry if I do this." he whispered.

Lucy blinked her eyes but her body stiffened when Rogue bend forward and planted a soft kiss on the corner of her lips. Her cheeks were in deep red but she did not move or even push Rogue away._  
_

_'I wonder how can I court her without being murdered by her nakama.'_

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner:** Sabrina is announcing that Fairy Avenue is on break and will return this June (probably…) please don't throw anything to Sabrina (someone threw a tomato on Sabrina good thing she's fast!) And Sabrina apologized if Rogue sounded so OOC :D hahaha~~

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

-Support my 'Fairy Avenue' , 'One Sister, Eight Brothers' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-


End file.
